


Presents

by cm0nster



Category: EXO, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Dark Comedy, Horror, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm0nster/pseuds/cm0nster
Summary: Jongin learns that there is more to dating a cat hybrid than he originally thought





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Self prompt  
> Thanks to the mods for taking last minute requests, I have been wanting to write this story for awhile. I actually wanted it to be more dark horror but I ended up not being able to do that to Kaisoo (so it just ended up being kind of weird lol). This story is inspired by living with four of my own lovable heartless killers.  
> Warnings: mentions of violence, descriptions of violence, death of animals, light smut

Jongin didn’t really know what to expect when he started dating a cat hybrid.

Honestly, intra-species dating hadn’t been something that had even crossed his mind until he met Kyungsoo. He had grown in up a small, boring hybrid-free town in the south, and even when he moved up north to a larger city for college he had only met a few dog hybrids, and only then because they were both on the soccer team. In Jongin’s very limited sphere of existence, it had just never come up.

But when Jongin met Kyungsoo at his friend Jongdae’s Halloween party, he was instantly attracted to the other male. Jongin, although outgoing in private, was usually a little shy when he first met someone, but something between him and Kyungsoo had clicked immediately. His goofy but still laid-back demeanor somehow blended well with Kyungsoo’s more reserved dry humor, and they hit it off at once.

Jongin kept complimenting Kyungsoo’s costume throughout the night, impressed with the authenticity of the short black ears that flicked around on top of Kyungsoo’s head, directing themselves towards the different sounds in the room, along with the thin black tail that moved sleekly behind him as they talked. Kyungsoo only smiled nervously at Jongin when he made these comments, quietly complementing Jongin’s costume in return. He had worn his old soccer uniform.

It was only much later that night when he had Kyungsoo propped up in his bed, struggling to remove the tight denim that was stubbornly clinging to Kyungsoo’s hips, did Jongin find out that Kyungsoo wasn’t wearing a costume at all.

He had looked at Jongin then, eyes guarded, as if expecting rejection. If anything, the reveal only made Jongin hotter, the thrill of something different and unexpected pushing the heat in his belly even further down. He hadn’t wasted any time lowering his mouth to taste the skin around the base of Kyungsoo’s tail while winding his fingers around the coarse fur and tugging lightly. He couldn’t help smiling to himself as he heard Kyungsoo’s breath hitch in return.

And when Jongin finally lowered himself onto Kyungsoo, slowly slipping inside, he could hear a low rumble starting in the other’s chest. It began lightly, tentatively, before building in sound and strength alongside of Jongin’s quickening movements. The rolling vibrations traveled straight into Jongin’s cock, and it took all of his willpower not to empty into Kyungsoo within the first minute, although he was embarrassed that it wasn’t much longer after that. Lucky for him, the look Kyungsoo had given him was one more of smug pride than annoyance, and Jongin knew in that moment he had found the one. The person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Of course, dating a hybrid was not without its own unique set of difficulties, but Jongin figured that was to be expected. They were fundamentally different after all.

Jongin had his first taste of this when he came home one afternoon to find Kyungsoo stretched out on the couch asleep, his arms thrown over his head and his shirt riding up to reveal his soft stomach. Jongin couldn’t resist giving the patch of exposed skin a rub.

As Kyungsoo was apologizing and applying antibiotic ointment to the gashes he left in Jongin’s arm, he suddenly remembered a similar experience that happened to him as a child when he had tried to the exact same thing on his mother's orange-and-black tabby. Jongin shook his head then, feeling like he should have known better. Cats hate to have their stomachs rubbed.

There was another instance when Jongin and Kyungsoo had come home from a date, and he had left Kyungsoo in the living room to run outside and get the mail. When he came back in he was greeted with the sight of Kyungsoo cleaning his tail.

With his tongue.

The hybrid had his eyes clamped shut in concentration, his flat tongue methodically licking strips down the fur as though it was something he did on a regular basis.

Jongin felt a little ill at the sight, recounting everything he had seen Kyungsoo’s curious tail brush against when they were out that day, shopping at the mall and then grabbing dinner. He felt his stomach lurch at a particular memory of how Kyungsoo’s tail had swept against the floor of the restaurant where they sat low to the ground on mats.

Kyungsoo had gotten up by then, oblivious to Jongin’s feelings of discomfort, and stopped to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck and kiss him full on the lips. Jongin could only respond half-heartedly, keeping his mouth firmly _closed_.

None of these things had deterred Jongin from wanting to be with Kyungsoo though. He was a modern, open-minded guy after all, and besides, everyone had weird habits. He knew that he wasn’t without his peculiarities as well, like how he liked to eat corn and ketchup on his eggs in the morning or how he had the tendency to forget his keys or wallet when he left the house and often had to call someone for help. He wasn’t perfect either. Differences would be part of every relationship, hybrid or not.

And now that they had been dating for a few months and Kyungsoo had moved into Jongin’s townhouse with him, Jongin began to get more comfortable. He assumed that he knew everything there was to know about his hybrid boyfriend, or at least close enough. Jongin actually liked that they had become a boring couple where no surprises happened. To him, that meant everything was perfect.

 

 

Tuesday’s were easily Jongin’s favorite day of the week. On Tuesdays he got to work with the five-year-olds at the dance studio he owned, and Jongin couldn’t help but to find their lack of coordination adorable while they toppled over during their attempts to make turns on their tip toes. They were much more fun than the bored teenagers he had on Thursdays who thought they knew everything or the nine-year-olds on Fridays, who were fine on their own, but all had mothers who wanted him to make their child a star.

But most importantly, Tuesday was his boyfriend’s work from home day, which meant he would probably cook Jongin dinner. Lately they had both been coming home so tired from work that they didn’t bother to prepare meals, usually opting for takeout or something frozen, so Jongin always appreciated a home-cooked meal whenever he could get it. Besides, Kyungsoo was a really good cook.

So when Jongin came home from work on Tuesday evening, exhausted and excited about his perspective chicken dinner, he couldn’t really blame himself for being a little distracted and failing to notice that something was sitting on his back porch until he had reached forward to unlock his door and almost stepped on it.

At first, Jongin wasn’t really that curious about whatever the lump was, other than his normal duty to find out what someone had left at his house. He leaned back, surveying the small, furry shape. It almost looked like a bathroom mat left in a pile, or maybe a small shag carpet.

But shag carpets didn’t have large, blank black eyes or four little stiff legs poking out in different directions. His eyes widened, realization starting to come to him as he stared down at the shaggy brown fur.

Jongin felt his heart drop, jumping back a little in surprise. He attempted to regain his balance while his brain tried to make sense of the sight in front of him. He knew his brain couldn’t be right though, because it seemed to be thinking that this lump was his neighbor's very annoying corgi, Yeollie, laying belly up on the center of his welcome mat, obviously dead.

And this dog clearly didn’t die of natural causes, Jongin determined after bending down for closer inspection, if the bright red bow wound tight around his neck and matted blood and fur clumped in the area where his excited tail _used to be_ was any indication.

 _But why did he get left here?_ Jongin wondered with a growing sense of unease. Even though it wasn’t altogether _that_ unusual for Jongin to find dead animals left on his porch, this wasn’t exactly the same. This seemed more like a warning or a threat than a misguided attempt to show affection by the neighborhood cat. This was obviously way beyond the scope of Mr. Peepers.

This was something else entirely.

Jongin quickly whipped his head back towards the yard, suddenly convinced that there was a serial killer on the loose sneaking up behind him and leading him to the same fate as Yeollie. But there was nothing to see. Not one clue as to how this happened, either. No bloody footprints on the grass. No blunt objects stashed near the small porch. Not even a prospective maladjusted teenage animal-torturer hanging out on the corner. Everything just looked completely normal.

Jongin shook his head, turning back towards the corpse with dread. He was not looking forward to having to tell his already high-strung neighbor, Baekhyun, about the fate of his only pet, or especially how he was going to have to spend movie night looking for a new apartment. There was no way in hell they were staying here after this.

There was only one thing left to do, he realized with a sigh. Tell Kyungsoo. At least then they could figure out together what was going on together. Besides, Jongin reminded himself while pulling the heavy mat out of the path of the back door and towards the edge of the porch, Kyungsoo had been home all day. The likelihood of someone murdering the most vocal dog of the neighborhood going unnoticed wasn’t likely.

But that thought worried Jongin as well, and he felt even more anxious as he opened the door and called out to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo didn’t _seem_ like the emotional type outwardly like Jongin, who was always wearing his heart on his sleeve, but Jongin knew he had that side to him too. Instead of getting upset or crying like Jongin did, however, he just held everything inside, letting himself become overwhelmed. Jongin decided it was best if Kyungsoo hadn’t seen anything after all.

His thoughts were broken up by the sight of Kyungsoo walking down the hallway towards him, a large grin plastered on his face and his tail shifting in excitement behind him. Jongin realized something else must have happened today, and by the look on his boyfriend’s face it was something good, as Kyungsoo eagerly pushed himself into Jongin's arms.

Kyungsoo pressed his nose into his sweater, deeply inhaling the fabric before swiping his cheek over it, pushing in his own scent over whatever it was he had found there. Jongin sat still under his boyfriend’s ministrations, appreciating their small moment of peace. He was relieved that the other seemed to be unaware of what had happened in the yard earlier, and felt slightly guilty that he was about to ruin Kyungsoo’s day. He pulled back to give the other a nervous look.

“I see you found your present,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice rumbled through Jongin’s thoughts before he could begin, arms still hooked around Jongin’s waist. He looked up, giving a sly smile before leaning in to give Jongin’s neck a few kittenish licks. “I did good, didn’t I? Are you going to reward me?” He murmured against the skin and giving it a little tug with his teeth. Jongin shivered, more out of fear than desire as the implications of his boyfriend's words pieced themselves together.

He slowly untangled himself, taking a step back to put a little space between them. Jongin could feel a rock settling itself in his stomach as he asked in what he hoped was a neutral voice, “What are you talking about?” He couldn’t help but to cling on to the small chance that there was something else out here, something he hadn’t seen yet. A human’s version of a present.

Kyungsoo’s brows knitted in confusion as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, thumbs moving to unlock the screen. “What are _you_ talking about?” He glanced up at Jongin before nodding his head towards the body in the corner and turning his attention back to the device. “Ah, here it is.” He said, coming over to stand beside his boyfriend.

He held the phone up in front of them, a video already playing. Jongin could see in the picture the phone was being leaned up against a kitchen window. _Their_ kitchen window. The rock in Jongin’s stomach grew to the size of a boulder as the small patch of yard around Baekhyun’s back door just over their connecting fence became visible on the screen. Yeollie bounded into the frame, alive and well while naively hopping up and down for a few seconds, and Jongin could hear his muffled yaps coming through in the background. The dog finally slowed, flopping onto his back and wagging his still-attached tail furiously as a shadow covered him. It was like a scene straight out of a horror movie.

Jongin panicked, lashing out quickly to knock the phone loose from Kyungsoo’s hand, grateful that the sound cut off abruptly as it landed with a thump. He pushed his palms over his eyes, taking deep breaths in attempt to keep the contents of his stomach firmly in place.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kyungsoo demanded, and he lowered his hands to see the hybrid picking up his phone and inspecting the device for damage, black ears flicking in concentration. Jongin must have looked as scared as he felt because Kyungsoo’s face softened with he looked over at him. “Are you okay?”.

“No, I am not _okay_!” Jongin exploded, unable to control himself. He was so overwhelmed he didn’t even try to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. “How can I be okay when my boyfriend is a murderer? And you thought I would want to _see_ it? What were you even thinking?” He hissed, his voice lowering considerably as he remembered they were still very much standing in their backyard.

“I can’t believe you’re acting this way.” Kyungsoo responded in surprise. Jongin’s outburst had obviously taken him off guard when he had apparently been expecting the opposite. He gave Jongin a perplexed look, his tail restlessly moving behind him. “You were the one who asked for this to begin with, remember? Of course I wanted to show you.”

“You took took that seriously?” Jongin asked in disbelief as the realization of what Kyungsoo was referring to replayed itself in his mind. Sure, last night Yeollie had been particularly annoying, barking for an hour straight while Jongin was trying to sleep. And yes, Jongin had been done with his shit, and suggested a few things that should be done to the dog that would keep him permanently quiet, but he never thought that Kyungsoo would actually _do_ those things. If he had known Kyungsoo was a psychopathic killer he would have been a little more careful with his words.

“Jongin, you hated that dog. He drove us both nuts.” Kyungsoo reminded him as though this was an actual point. “I seriously don’t see what you’re freaking out about. I mean, it was just a _dog_. You didn’t get upset like this over anything else I brought you.”

Jongin choked, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to swallow and inhale at the same time, remembering all the animals he had found in his backyard over the past few months. A lot of small rodents _mostly_ intact, but sometimes just the kidneys and intestines stuck to the faux wood of his back porch. An occasional bunny or bird head mixed in, but thankfully not as often. Jongin hadn’t paid much attention to these things at the time, other than to toss them out of the way of his path to the door. He had naturally assumed that the neighborhood cat had finally warmed up to him after all these years and was trying to gain his affection. He had been so, so wrong.

The thought of all of those bodies made Jongin shiver all over again, wrapping his arms tight around his middle. He wasn’t sure how many new things he was prepared to learn about Kyungsoo today, but he was pretty sure he had met the lifetime max already. “I thought it was Mr. Peepers leaving that stuff.” Jongin finally admitted, not quite meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“So it’s okay for Mr. Peepers to do it but not me?” Kyungsoo accused, and Jongin could tell by the hard edge of his voice that Kyungsoo was annoyed. He glanced up to see Kyungsoo giving him the look he usually reserved for when he had said something particularly stupid. The look that he got when _he_ was the one in trouble.

“Mr. Peepers is an animal!” Jongin countered, but then hurried forward when he saw the expression on Kyungsoo’s face harden even further. “And this is different from before. You can’t go around killing people’s pets.”

“It’s only different because you like dogs. You’re such a typical human, you only care when it’s something you like.” Kyungsoo pointed out, giving Jongin pause. He couldn’t help bristling at the accusation that he was a ‘typical human’. It was true that a dog dying _felt_ like a bigger deal, and he hadn’t _really_ cared when he found the mice parts, but that wasn’t completely the issue. Kyungsoo was forgetting the most important point here.  

“And because Baekhyun loved him. Did you even stop to think about how upset he is gonna be losing him?” Jongin reminded him, feeling progress when he saw Kyungsoo’s lips push into a frown, his ears flattening against his messy black hair.

Seeing Kyungsoo finally have a normal reaction to guilt made Jongin’s confidence rise, his frustrations returning. “Still, how could you do this in the first place?” Jongin huffed, not processing how Kyungsoo might have thought this was even a remotely good idea. “Doesn’t it bother you at all and make you feel bad? I wouldn’t be able to handle knowing I killed something.” Jongin added, hoping Kyungsoo might finally get the memo on how consciences worked.

“You seemed to handle it just fine when you asked me to cook chicken for dinner this morning. Or is it different when the body comes from the grocery store?” Kyungsoo snapped back, crossing his arms. All traces of earlier guilt had vanished just like that. They were back to square one.

Jongin just wanted to scream. This always happened. He could never win in an argument with Kyungsoo. He would always be _so sure_ he knew what he was talking about, but then Kyungsoo would always turn everything around until he was confused and gave up. It happened like this every single time. It seemed that Kyungsoo liked to play with him, too.

He looked up at the hybrid with a frown, almost feeling as though he was looking at him for the first time. Kyungsoo was leaning against the side of the doorframe, his face blank while chewing on a loose nail. He had never noticed how dangerous Kyungsoo’s slitted pupils and sharp canines had truly looked before. Jongin had always thought the hybrid looked so adorable with his chubby cheeks and gummy smiles, but now everything about him screamed predator. He had felt so stupid for thinking of Kyungsoo as another human but with ears and a tail. Clearly there were some glairing differences that he hadn’t considered. Another thought came to him, something he knew was probably going to make Kyungsoo even madder, but there was no way he would be able to sleep next to his boyfriend again if he didn’t ask.

“Have you ever killed a person?” Jongin asked quietly, holding his breath while the other stood up straighter, giving him a look of disbelief.

“Don’t be stupid,” Kyungsoo scoffed, and a fraction of the weight disappeared from Jongin’s chest before he continued, “That’s illegal.” _And not to mention horrible and wrong_ , Jongin wanted to add, but kept his lips tightly sealed. He was sure Kyungsoo would just turn that around on him too.

Jongin shook his head, the sun dipping towards the fence catching his attention, and glanced at his watch. “This is what we’re gonna do,” He announced, changing gears. It was almost time for Baekhyun to get home from work and it was becoming clear this conversation was better suited for couple’s therapy than their backyard. He was slowly forming a plan, one that definitely did not include telling his neighbor that his boyfriend had homicidal tendencies.

He switched his focus to Kyungsoo, giving him a sharp look. “We’re going to put the body in a trash bag and tell Baekhyun we just found him on the road hit by a car. And then we’re going to move to a new neighborhood where you will never kill anything again. Deal?”  He questioned, trying to use his voice of authority that sometimes worked on the kids on the studio when they got out of control. He reached for the big roll of bags just inside the door waiting for the other’s response.

Kyungsoo was silent for a minute, his expression unreadable. “No more pets.” He finally conceided, his eyes narrowing as though daring Jongin to argue. Jongin just nodded along, promising himself to bring it up again later. Right now he would take with he could get.

He flung open one of the large, black bags that were usually reserved for grass clippings. Putting Yeollie in there seemed like a harsh thing to do, but Jongin knew they would be busted if they actually tried to move him to the road. It wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only one he had. His brain felt so overloaded at the moment that he was surprised he came up with a plan at all. He didn’t _actually_ think they were going to get away with it though. Jongin was a terrible liar.

He leaned over the corpse, hastily untying the ribbon and trying to shake it free from the shaggy neck, once again noticing the missing appendage. It seemed like a strange thing to do, especially when he didn’t remember mentioning any detail of that kind the night before when he had been unknowingly planning the dog’s demise. “What happened to his tail,” He questioned, unable to resist as he wedged the edge of the bag under the mat.

“Now you’re curious about what happened,” Kyungsoo grumbled, disappearing back into the house with his tail high in the air behind him, leaving Jongin to finish cleaning everything up on his own. He probably didn’t want to know anyway.

As he shook everything down to the bottom of the bag the wind picked up, moving the leaves across the yard and ruffling Jongin’s hair, catching his attention.  He hadn’t actually been in his back yard this long in a long time, forgetting it was even an option to spend time out there. When he first moved into the town home he had been excited about fenced in rectangle of weedy grass that was to be his first backyard. He had envisioned planting typical borders of generic flowers and buying a big gas grill for when he had friends over in the summer. But none of that ever happened.

What had happened is that they had Baekhyun as a neighbor, and Baekhyun worked a lot and also had a busy social life, so his corgi was frequently left in the backyard. And when he was in the backyard he was barking, so it had never been possible to actually relax in the space. In the end it had been left unused. Jongin only went out there to mow and pass from his car to his back door.

In fact, he hadn’t noticed how nice it was to just be standing out in his yard in complete silence, either. This time of day, right before Baekhyun got home from work, Yeollie was at his peak, anticipating his owner’s arrival. Usually by now Jongin would be inside trying to avoid the side of the house that was closest to that yard and probably complaining to Kyungsoo. He felt guilty as he thought about how much better it was out here now, but the change was too obvious not to be noticeable.

Jongin looked around the yard again with new eyes, admitting to himself how much he really didn’t really want to move. It had taken his forever to find this place to begin with. And it was so close to both his studio and the publishing house where Kyungsoo worked. It would be hard to find a location as good as this one. Maybe they could stay, if only Baekhyun didn’t suspect-

“Hey Jongin. Have you seen Yeollie? He seems to have gotten out of the yard.” A hurried voice startled Jongin out of his thoughts, causing him to jump. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t heard Baekhyun come home. He looked up to see his neighbor’s panicked face peeking over the fence before craning his neck to check the area surrounding them.

Jongin felt nervousness bloom in his stomach, the ideas from just a moment ago still swirling in his mind before making a decision. He moved to stand in front of the garbage bag, clearing his throat. “Uh, no. Sorry Baek. I haven't seen him at all.” Luckily Baekhyun was too distracted to notice Jongin’s shaky voice. He vowed to whoever might be listening that he would give up chicken for a month if he got away with this.

“I’m gonna go drive around the neighborhood to see if I can find him. If he comes back, call me okay?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes temporarily flicking to the ground behind Jongin and back up again expectantly. Jongin nodded, not trusting his voice to cooperate a second time and flashed a weak thumbs up.

As soon as he heard the car pull away he jumped into action, hoisting the bag over his shoulder and sprinting towards his car, paranoia creeping over him. He had never done anything like this before in his life. Everything had happened so fast, and Jongin couldn’t stop cursing himself for lying as he shuffled things around to make room for the bag. He realized, as he slammed trunk door with finality, the evidence tucked safety inside, that there might be a little more to dating a hybrid than he thought.

  
  
                                                                   


End file.
